powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers (Revisited Series)
Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers is the ninteenth episode of Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited. Summary Rocky is star-struck when he, Katherine, Kimberly, Trini, Aisha, and Tanya become extras in a sci-fi film shooting in Angel Grove. The movie-making bug also bites Prince Sprocket and his sister, but they decide that what they really want to do is direct - direct the end of the Power Rangers, that is! Plot While Tommy and Adam are testing out a new workout algorithm devised by Billy, Kat, Kim, Tanya, Trini, and Rocky have landed roles as extras on the set of a science-fiction movie featuring actor Biff Starr. While the girls are excited, Rocky is unimpressed and boasts that he can do better than Biff since acting is easier than it looks. Bulk and Skull are also on set as added security, and their first order of business is to "patrol" the craft table and all its food, much to their mentor Jerome's amusement (and hunger, as he hadn't had lunch). Elsewhere, Prince Sprocket and Princess Circuitrina are planning to break into the movie business with their universe-spanning, big budget debut film, "Invasion of the Ranger Snatchers". With help from Klank, Orbus and their Video Vulture, Sprocket and Circuitrina intend to have the Zeo Rangers give the final performance of their lives. For his first order as Director, Sprocket orders the Cogs to take the monster costumes from the set. As Rocky still derisively claims that he's a much better actor, he is approached by a stagehand and is offered to fill in for Biff's sidekick on set, impressed by Rocky's tenacity. Rocky sees this as his big break and takes the role. While he is put into costume and given his lines, the stagehand arrives with a pair of Cogs (having mistaken them for extras). When the take begins, Biff attacks the Cogs expertly but is overpowered until Rocky sends them to the ground. The rest of the Cogs suddenly run off the set with the monster costumes, and Rocky calls the girls and the stagehand as they give chase, only to get ambushed by a large mob of the robo-mooks. After calling for Adam, Zack, Jason and Tommy to join them, the Rangers morph and engage the Cogs in battle. The Video Vulture suddenly swoops in and teleports the Rangers to a surreal waiting room covered in a force-field. As they try to escape to no avail, Klank taunts the Rangers and announces that their fates are under Sprocket and Circuitrina's complete creative control. While Delta tries to contact the Rangers from the Power Chamber, Klank orders the Rangers to report to the set. Once they arrive, the first of Sprocket's stolen monster costumes, Leaky Faucet, comes to life and attacks them. Meanwhile, Delta manages to reach the other Rangers and offer help on how to escape the film, while Alpha complains that Sprocket and his sister didn't notice him as well. She tells them that if they can force a "happy ending" onto Sprocket's script (something that the Machine Prince obviously doesn't want but the Machine Princess does want due to reading fairy tales from Earth), they can escape back to reality. The Rangers meet up again on set and catch video footage of a runaway bus. Deciding that saving it would be a fitting happy ending, they find a hidden passage to its location and come out chasing the bus on horseback. After getting the passengers out in time, the Rangers are warped back to reality. Sprocket is disappointed at his ruined film, and shoots a barb at his sister to boot, until Klank arrives with a new script idea. Suddenly, the living monster costumes appear and merge into a single monster -- Bucket of Bolts. Klank then adds his own special effects by throwing Orbus onto the monster and making it grow, but it proves no match for the Zeo Megazord and is destroyed. With Sprocket and Circuitrina's movie careers finished as fast as they began, Rocky heads back to the movie set to continue his. As it turns out, his career is also done as the director found a new replacement for him... Skull! Cast *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Zeo Ranger I, Pink) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine Hillard (Zeo Ranger I, Pink backup) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II, Yellow) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Zeo Ranger II, Yellow backup) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Zeo Ranger II, Yellow backup) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III, Blue) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV, Green) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Zeo Ranger IV, Green backup) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V, Red) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Zeo Ranger V, Red backup) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) and Orbus (voice) *Melissa Fahn as Princess Circuitrina (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *??? as Pumpkin Sorcerer *??? as Colty Kitty *??? as Steambot *Ezra Weisz as Leaky Faucet *??? as Bucket of Bolts *??? as Stagehand Quotes *'Rocky': Wait, wait. ---- *'Rocky': I don't think so. ---- *'Rocky': Gotta morph. Let's do it. *(Kat, Rocky and Tanya transform into Pink Zeo Ranger, Blue Zeo Ranger and Yellow Zeo Ranger) *'Blue Zeo Ranger': Come on. Whoa. Talk about your cast of thousands. Zordon, something really strange is going on. We're gonna need help. *'Yellow Zeo Ranger': And fast. ---- *'Tommy': We read you, Zordon. ---- *'Billy': Zordon, I'm gonna teleport you back to the Power Chamber. I think there's more to this. *'Tommy': Ready, Adam? *'Adam': Let's do it. *'Tommy': It's Morphin' Time! *'Adam': Zeo Ranger 4 – Green! *(Adam transform into Green Zeo Ranger) *'Tommy': Zeo Ranger 5 – Red! *(Tommy transform into Red Zeo Ranger) *(At outside) *'Yellow Zeo Ranger': I hope there get there soon. *(Green Zeo Ranger and Red Zeo Ranger arrives) *'Yellow Zeo Ranger': Tommy. *'Red Zeo Ranger': Hey, guys. What's Sprocket up to this time. *'Blue Zeo Ranger': I don't know. But we sure brought all a lot of help. *'All': Power Rangers Zeo! *(Zeo Rangers and Cogs are fighting each other) *'Blue Zeo Ranger': Get out of my way, Metal Heads! *'Red Zeo Ranger': Zeo 5 Battle Sword! Power up! ---- *'Blue Zeo Ranger': Guys, what's that? ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': It's everybody, okay? *'Green Zeo Ranger': Yeah, I think so. *'Red Zeo Ranger': Good. *'Green Zeo Ranger': Where are we? *'Red Zeo Ranger': I have no idea. *'Green Zeo Ranger': What is this place? ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': We'll see about that. *'Green Zeo Ranger': Let's get out of here. ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': Oh, man. Gotta get out of here. *'Green Zeo Ranger': Tommy, why don't you hit with your Zeo Laser Pistol. *'Red Zeo Ranger': It's worth a try. Everybody, stand back. ---- *'Green Zeo Ranger': Hello? ---- *'Yellow Zeo Ranger': Whoa. Did you see that? *'Green Zeo Ranger': Yeah. ---- *'Yellow Zeo Ranger': This is too weird. ---- *'Blue Zeo Ranger': Maybe we should go with you. ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger': Tanya, stay close. ---- *'Billy': Guys, guys, can you hear me? ---- *'Blue Zeo Ranger': Oh, man. This is fantastic How you do it? ---- *'Billy': Are you guys alright? ---- *'Pink Zeo Ranger': Then exactly what we do. ---- *'All': We need Zeo Zord Power, now! ---- *'Rocky': I wish Tommy and the guys to see this. ---- *'Rocky': Great. What do you want me? Notes *This episode marks the first time that the Power Rangers morph onscreen without the morphing sequence. "Running morphs" will become more common in the later seasons. **The stagehand and Biff are two of few civilians that thus learn the Rangers' secret identities. They take the Oath offscreen, and during the Rangers' running morph they copy the movements despite not owning Zeonizers or Zeo Crystal fragments. Biff even fights the Cogs well. *Billy is still on Aquitar with the Aquitian Rangers, and first meets Cestria in this episode. *This episode's title is a reference to "Invasion of the Body Snatchers". Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:Episode